


Fick For Congress

by astoryandasong



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate Fick, D-CA. Brad Colbert will never live this shit down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fick For Congress

It was a fucking joke at first. Nate's been making noises about running for something off and on since he left the corps. He flirted with a local council election right after he graduated from Harvard, but decided to concerntrate on being a dicksuck district attorney instead, partially to gain experience and partially so they could keep on fucking each other's brains out on a regular basis.   
Except now Brad is going to die of shame, because his LT has decided to run for congress as a fucking democrat. He's gonna be Nate Fick, D-CA and Brad Colbert is going to be the laughing stock of the USMC. Ray is going to have a field day.

The Santos administration called Nate before the ink was dry on the DADT repeal, the deputy chief of staff called at the house within the week. Now there's a brunette pit-bull in a well-cut suit standing in Brad's kitchen, Blackberry wedged between her ear and her shoulder while she appraises Nate's numbers on the internet and reassures her boss that she, Betty, will personally run Nate's campaign with an iron fist.

Nate takes all of this in his stride, the fucking bastard. He asked of course, asked if this was something that would be dealbreaker between them. Made it clear that he'd choose Brad, if that was the choice. But Brad, for all that he's going to make faces about the D-CA suffix, beleives that Nate will do great things. Always believed it, even in Iraq. He'll always be the guy that Brad will follow.

 

Betty assembles a campaign team and sets about fundraising with a viciousness that would make any marine proud. She corners Brad one night in the kitchen.

"If you are going to have any issues then tell me now. I want to know everything about you. Every person you were ever friends with, every person you ever fucked, every place you've been. I need to know if anything is going to come back and bite us in the ass."

Brad considers several options. There's the yelling, the frosty silence or the storming out. There's also doing as he's fucking asked.

"If I think of anything I'll let you know." It's a comprimise and she knows it but lets it pass.

"Good. This campaign is my baby, and I plan on winning. I also have a well thought out and long ranging plan for eventually getting Nate to the white house. I haven't told him that yet, but some things a candidate is better off not knowing. I'm going to need you, though. He's going to need you, and the press is going to eat both of you alive."

"I've been called names before."

"Honey, by the time the press is done with you you'll probably wish you were back in Baghdad. At least there you could shoot people. Sadly, they frown on that here."

 

Nate announces his candidacy at a Town Hall meeting in Sacramento. The speech, co-authored by Nate and his writers, is probably a triumph, but Brad really can't concentrate on the words. Nate's voice, his presence, reaches out through the whole hall. He looks fucking amazing, and Brad cannot wait to get him home. He suffers through the Q&A, the meet and greet. He smiles and shakes hands and tells reporters the story of BradandNate, the incredibly sanitised, Betty-approved version.

Ray is there, on his best behaviour, in a suit Brad knows for a fact his mama made him wear. He has a badge with FICK FOR CONGRESS on it pinned to his lapel. They nod at each other and though Ray is talking a mile a minute about how hot Betty is Brad knows that the badge and the suit are Ray's way of saying hey, I trusted this guy to lead me through a warzone, I trust him to not fuck up too badly as an elected representative.

'Shut up Ray, she has a big enough ego without her own fanclub.' is his reply. It means thanks in Brad speak.

He looks back at Nate, and catches his eyes. The look he gives means I love you and also I might even vote for you.

Nate just smiles back. Then he grins wide, and the streamers fall. Brad turns to Betty, who looks like the fiercest bitch in the world right now.

'What do you think is the catchier title: First Gentleman, First Husband, or Brad Colbert, the best looking occupant of the White House?'


End file.
